


baby just make out with me

by mendeshoney



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendeshoney/pseuds/mendeshoney
Summary: "Could you do the first friends to lovers prompt (the “for science”) one with Kevin Hayes possibly?"





	baby just make out with me

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.” James tells him sagely.

Kevin’s wary, looking between his new teammates and you. You’d flown in from Boston to help him move into his new home and had stayed for his housewarming party. You’d met his new teammates an hour ago and already they’d picked up on the fact that he is stupidly in love with you, and had been pushing him to go over to you and say something before you flew back to Boston in a couple of days.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Kevin says, instantly feeling queasy.

“Do what?” Travis pipes up, approaching the group where they’ve congregated in Kevin’s kitchen. 

Carter, Nolan, and James groan. The goalie shakes his head. “Nothing, you meddling shit.”

TK holds a hand to his heart, feigning being wounded. “Me? Meddling?”

And Nolan, ever his best friend who will tell Travis anything, says “Kevin’s in love with his best friend but won’t admit it.”

James smacks Nolan upside his head, then immediately points at TK. “Don’t even fucking think about it.”

Kevin watches them all with an amused confusion, until Travis actually looks at you, then he feels a pang of suspicion. 

“She’s pretty.” Is what Travis says, and then he’s stalking across the apartment before anyone can stop him. 

Kevin straightens up. “What is he doing?”

“Nothing you’re gonna like.” James warns. “But we’ll step in if we have to. Just let it play out for now.”

Across the room, Travis has saddled up to where you’re sitting, playful smirk on his lips.

You raise a brow. “Uh…Travis, right?”

“You can call me whatever you like, beautiful.” He says, wagging his eyebrows comically.

You laugh, actually laugh. “Alright. How can I help you, Travis?”

**“I need you to make out with me. Don’t worry though, it’s for science.”** He says.

You consider him for a second, then smile. James told you that Travis was a bit of a wild card, and none of this feels like he’s_ actually_ interested in you, so you know there’s more to the story. “What are you up to, kid?”

Travis tries to keep a straight face, but fails. So instead, he leans in closer, placing a hand on your arm. You let him, figure you’ll help him with whatever charade he’s got going on. “Alright, I cave. Your best friend over there has informed us that he is head over ass in love with you and I thought the best way to find out if you were into him too is to get you to kiss me.”

“Okay one, that logic doesn’t make sense,” you poke him in the chest, “and two, it’s ‘head over heels’ not ‘head over ass.’” 

Travis smirks. “You sure about that? Cause I think he’s ready to come over here and beat my ass if I don’t take my hand off of you in the next two seconds. All I need to know is if you love him, too.”

He sees a flicker of emotion cross your face before you school your expression, and he smiles to himself. 

_Victory!_

You push his arm off, shoving him back gently. “Asshole.”

He watches you walk away through the crowd of people, taking a glance at the kitchen and holding up his beer in salute. 

You approach Kevin in his kitchen, his teammates leaving as you enter, confirming that Travis was onto something.

You rest your head on his shoulder, sighing dramatically.

“What did he say to you?” 

At the tone in Kevin’s voice, you look up. His face is set in a hard line and he looks…jealous…

“He told me that if I wasn’t in love with you then I should kiss him.”

Kevin audibly gulps. “And?”

You smirk. “Well, I didn’t kiss him.”

He smiles dumbly at you. “Yeah, I guess you didn’t.”

“And I think…” You say, leaning in closer, “that I need you to make out with me. Don’t worry though, it’s for science.”

“Science, huh?” Kevin quips, already leading you down the hallway to his room. “Well, we can’t let the scientific community down now, can we?”


End file.
